


Fighter

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chris' POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 Appreciation Week 2020.Day 5, favorite minor character:Christopher Diazmoodboard + ficletIt’s not that all adults are morons, but Chris has come to the conclusion that sadly, quite a lot of them are.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for looking the week's ficlets over for me! xoxox
> 
> Any and all feedback appreciated! 
> 
> Can also be found on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

It’s not that all adults are morons, but Chris has come to the conclusion that sadly, quite a lot of them are. There’s the simple ones, who give themselves away immediately. They look at him with pity, as if he’s broken. They’re the ones that he’s most sorry for, because he’s never going to let them into his world and he knows for sure that this is their loss. His body may have some limitations, but his mind and his spirit don’t. He can reach the furthest ends of creation like that and these grown ups could have seen it all through his eyes, experienced it with his stories, but they’ll never get to. Then there’s the more complicated kind. Teachers and doctors who should have been on his side, but for some reason, aren’t. That’s okay, because his dad is usually there to take care of them, always in his corner. His father might have had to go away when he was little, might have had to go fight some war that’s hard to understand, but he came back the world’s greatest warrior, always fighting all sorts of idiots for Chris. But then, his dad is kind of a moron himself, of the most ridiculous kind. He and Buck, that is. They love each other, that’s clear, they want to be together, but somehow, they keep missing out on each other, stuttering because they’re about to confess and always chickening out at the last moment. The last kind of stupid is any adult who thinks that kids are helpless. Chris has a mind and a spirit that can travel the whole world and he has every intention of putting them to good use, getting his dad and his Buck together. He’s going to forge his own family, because he’s a fighter, too.


End file.
